Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive
by PainfulMystery
Summary: Matthew Williams, better known as Canada, was completely and utterly embarrassed. Never had he'd been this embarrassed in a long time. Why? Because one of his own cities; Vancouver.  T for some cursing  CanPru FRIENDSHIP


**-Matthew Williams, better known as Canada, was completely and utterly embarrassed. Never had he'd been this embarrassed in a long time. Why? Because one of his own cities; Vancouver. -**

Okay, this is my first hetalia fanfiction~! Awesome. This is kinda my opinion on what happened in Vancouver a couple of days ago. Please enjoy! Merci beaucoup~

XxXxX

The Canadian boy sat curled up on his couch hugging his bear. Silent tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn't want to be noticed this way. No, not at all. He was happy that the Olympics were in Canada and the other countries started notices in and having respect (like not sitting on him at meetings). But after what happened when Boston bet Vancouver for the Stanley cup it was like all the respect went out the window.

Matthew didn't get it, where did it go wrong? All he wanted was for his people to be happy! And letting them watch their favourite sport together sounded like a great idea. So why, why did his people treat their home town like that? Didn't they know it hurt him? Didn't they know it hurt their selves? He had wondered why he got that big stomach ache right after the game.

He had been so shocked as he watched what happen around him, feelings surrendered him all mix of anger, hopelessness, surprise, sadness, and scared. It overwhelmed so much. He watched paralysed as people burned cars, broke windows, broke into shops and fights starting.

Out of everything he could have done, he cried. He fucking cried. Stood there and cried, out of _everything_. But... What could he have done? No one would listen to a boy who looked 16. But, unlike him, there were many people- even more than the ones who did the damage- tried to stop everything, tell people to go home, arresting people (the police), and helping ones that got injured.

But no one acknowledged those ones. The fellow citizens that did the right thing, it always seem to go right back to the bad thing. Canada had noticed that, many of the other countries whispered about him- about how they'd thought to good about him or lost respect for the country or how disgraceful it was. Even his own BROTHER talked about him behind his back. Well, more so to his front because they had been in the same room, it was just that no one noticed him at the moment.

It was that meeting that everything went to hell for Canada. France had noticed Canada and pitied him, he understood. France was his papa, he knew about how Canada usually acted, that it was peaceful and nice. Not having riots every day. But because of the look France gave him, others countries got creeped out and wondered who he was looking at which of course led to Canada.

"Matthew! What are you doing here?" His brother, Alfred, demanded a little shocked. Canada blushed and muttered something about being a country too. That's when Germany spoke up, "Well since Canada decided to show up-" The said country looked offended since he had been there the whole time, "-maybe we should talk about what happened; get something serious done for once."

With that said many questions and remarks were sent Canada's way, many he winced at. England cleared his throat. "Enough now" He turned his glared to Matthew and the boy shrunk a little. "Canada... I am very disappointed in you." Everyone was silent, yes even America. All eyes to the boy.

His head was down looking at the floor, but when he looked up anger flash through his teary purple eyes. And for once, he raised his voice. "Well, I'm sorry okay! SORRY. _Je ne voulais pas que ça arrivait_! Maybe it was my fault, but how do you expect me to stop something like that?-" England opened his mouth to scold the younger blond but was cut off. "- How could I stop something when no one notices me? When I'm invisible to everyone, eh? And stop talking like it was the whole goddamn fucking country! It was in a city! Plus out of the thousands of people there only a handful did the damage! Do you know how many people tried to stop it? How many came from all over Canada just to clean and help out?

"Do you know how many turned their selves in? Don't sit there and think for a SECOND that you're more fucking disappointed then me! Do you know how much that hurt me? To see my people get hurt over _UN JEU DE HOCKEY_? Don't you see how hurt I am? NO, of course not! You're too busy fusing over America to even think ONE GODDAMN good thing about me! I'm sick of it! _Je m'en fous_!"

Everyone was shocked, tears rolled down the Canadian's cheek. His sad and terrified eyes looking at every single person –wait, Prussia? Wasn't he not a country anymore? Well Matthew didn't think of it very long, since he ran as fast as he could. He locked himself in his room and hugged Kumaji or whatever his name was.

About an hour later he came out of his room, dragging his feet to the kitchen with Kumachi in tow. Maybe a plate full of pancakes and maple syrup would cheer him up some. Just as he was about to eat away his feelings the porch door slammed open and probably broke off. "MATTHEW?" oh, someone actually remembered his name, that was a first. But it didn't sound like France, much manlier.

Suddenly an germen albino entered his kitchen, _Gilbert!_ Matthew's eyes widened and blushed. "G-Gilbert." Suddenly the ex-country gave a sigh. "Oh, Matthew I got really worried after you ran out! That's really unawesome of you to make me feel like that!" Matthew's blush got deeper when Prussia's words got him to remember that he snapped at his 'father'. "_désolé_." He apologised. Gilbert was about to say something but his eyes caught sight of the pancakes smothered with syrup.

Seeing Prussia's awesomely starting at his food he offered it to him, "_Tu peux l'avoir, j'ai pas faim_. You can have it." The older nation grinned and dove in eating up all the awesome pancakes that Matthew makes.

After shoving it down his throat, Gilbert looked at Matthew seriously. "Matthew, don't blame yourself, okay?" With only those words Canada fell into crying and sobbing. "Ah, Matthew, bitte aufhören zu weinen! Please!" Gilbert pleaded as he rushed around the table to hug his friend. "_Mais Gilbert, c'était tout a propos d'un jeu de hockey_!" The Canadian sobbed into his friend's shirt not letting him go. Gilbert rubbed his back, "You know, if it makes you feel any better, the whole Boston team was made of all Canadians!" He said slowly, the only understanding the word hockey in the other's phrase.

Canada whimper a little, "Th-that's not it Gilbert! Everyone tried so hard to g-get the Olympics in Canada, in _Vancouver_. I could feel how happy, excited they were... _Tu dois_... You have to see what everyone is doing now. Their helping and cleaning up what others did. People turned their selves in. But... None of the other countries notice this part; the caring part Gilbert!" Canada straightened up and Prussia squatted in front of him. "sorgen Sie sich über sie nicht. Everyone's country did something as bad, even badder then this, 'kay?" The Canadian nodded and wiped his eyes smiling at the German albino.

"Well then-" Gilbert started getting up and giving a hand to the Canadian, "-lets go help some awesome Kanadier clean this mess up!"

XxXxX

There you have it! Thank you for reading! And please, if you like review and tell us your opinion on all this. I live in Canada and I'm not afraid to say I'm a proud Canadian. Sure I strongly dislike what happened over a hockey game, but many people have came together to help and others turned their selves in. Anyways enough of my chit chat haha. J'espère que vous avez aimé l'histoire! This is my first time actually writing in my second language on here!

I WANT TO THANK _FroggyStalker_ (haha, I love her username) for helping me and correcting some of my french! I feel honored~

XxXxXFrenchXxXxX

_Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive-_ I didn't want it to happen

_Un jeu de Hockey-_ A hockey game

_Je m'en fous-_ don't give a fuck/ don't care (anymore)

_Désolé- _sorry

_Tu peux l'avoir, j'ai pas faim-_ you can have it, I'm not hungry

_Mais Gilbert c'était tout a propos d'un jeu de hockey-_But Gilbert it was all about a hockey game

_Tu dois- _you have to

XxXxXGermanXxXxX

_bitte aufhören zu weinen- _Please don't cry

_sorgen Sie sich über sie nicht-_ Don't worry about them


End file.
